


The Birthday of Space Man

by SolUnia



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cake, Gen, Happy birthday Kaito Momota, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolUnia/pseuds/SolUnia
Summary: Its his birthday





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write it, its today and I had the opportunity.

He walked into his room; it was dark. He could've sworn that he hadn't turned his lights off. He went to the switch to turn them on.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAITO!" All of his friends jumped out from their hiding places.

Shuuichi and Maki held a banner that said 'Happy Birthday Space Boy'. The cake on the table said the same and it had a galaxy design on it as well, the unlit candle were a 1 and a 7.

"You guy's remembered?" Kaito asked his peers.

"Nyahaha, god told me to make sure everyone knew so we could celebrate." Angie said with a proud look on her face.

"Anyways we'd never forget your birthday, Kaito." Shuuichi said smiling. "Even if Maki pretend not to." He added. The red eyed girl simply scoffed.

"Are you going to eat your cake or not?" She asked him.

Kaito smiled as Kirumi cut him a slice of the cake and handed it to him. He took a bite and everyone cheered.

"Happy 17th birthday Kaito!"

**Author's Note:**

> Also 167 days until the English release of NDRV3.


End file.
